


Make him glow red

by AutumnInstead



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnInstead/pseuds/AutumnInstead
Summary: To get into Maroni's good books, Oswald has some challenges to overcome.





	Make him glow red

"Show me," says Maroni. He's standing at his desk, staring at Oswald. He's not leering, but it makes Oswald want to hide himself behind something.

Oswald is naked, and he moves his hands away from his groin. He's trembling, and he can't stop that, but at least it helps, for now, to play up helplessness.

"It's okay, don't be scared," says Maroni. He's smiling like something hungry.

Maroni produces something from his desk, and Oswald stares at it, swallowing. Fish had thrown a few extravagant parties at the Foxglove, so he'd seen one before, in passing. But seeing something through a disinterested lens was different from seeing the same thing when you were the one to interact with it. It's a rubbery ring with a round device attatched to it.

"Have you used one of these, before?"

Oswald just shakes his head and flutters his eyelids. That always seems to provoke a reaction from Maroni, leering and faintly amused.

"Let me show you," says Maroni. He steps forward, and Oswald draws himself up, just a little.

Maroni reaches down to touch him, and Oswald goes as still and careful as he can. Maroni's fingers lift the head of his cock, and the noise Oswald makes is more of a whimper than he meant it to be, but that might still work in his favor. There's a sharp, tight pleasure to Maroni's handling him.

Maroni slips the ring onto his cock, down to the base, his hand warm on Oswald's skin. Oswald's arousal grows, without him even wanting it to. But it makes a coiled center, and there's a cold echo of Maroni's hand when he moves it away.

Maroni picks up something that looks like a small remote control with a single button. When he presses the button, Oswald's legs nearly buckle. There's a warm thrumming, and he can't stop his reaction. Maroni laughs and clicks the button again, and it stops, though Oswald finds himself aroused to the point where it's being stretched out.

"It's something, huh?" says Maroni, and Oswald manages a weak smile. Maroni doesn't expect a longer response from him, because he continues. "Put on your clothes. You won't know when I'm going to press this button."

Oswald opens his mouth to say something. To protest? Maybe. But Maroni simply holds up his hand. "You can choose not to. But, if you want to stay in my good graces..."

Oswald bows his head and, trembling, he reaches for his underwear. His cock is flushed, and it bobs and aches as he moves, the rubber an unfamiliar sensation. What's a little more humiliation to get where he wants?


End file.
